1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling fans, and particularly to a stator of a cooling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of electronic technology, heat-generating electric components such as CPUs (central processing units) are generating more and more heat which requires immediate dissipation. Cooling fans are commonly used in combination with heat sinks for cooling the CPUs.
A typical cooling fan includes a stator and a rotor rotatably supported by the stator. The rotor includes a hub and a plurality of blades extending radially and outwardly therefrom. The stator includes stator coils, a stator core having a plurality of slots for receiving the stator coils, and upper and lower insulating frames for insulating the stator core and the stator coils. When assembled, the upper and lower insulating frames attach to top and bottom sides of the stator core respectively, which result in inconveniency of assembling the stator. On another aspect, the upper and lower insulating frames both have a certain thickness, which increases a thickness of the stator and thus deviates from a compact requirement for the cooling fan.
Therefore, a cooling fan having an improved stator is desired to overcome the above describe shortcomings.